


Smile

by letitmclennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, John is always in awe, M/M, Paul's smile, Smile, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: Smiling is so easy for John and Paul.





	Smile

_The flashing of her smile  
is brighter than a star's ray! ( 1)_

 

 

Smiling is easy.

 

It’s easy to lift the corners of the mouth, bend the lips, illuminate the eyes.

 

Paul's smile is easy, too, especially when John looks for him. Without any particular reason.

 

Easy is how it grows, spontaneous, sweet, just for John.

 

John's smile in answer to him is easy too. Easy is how he keeps smiling, after seeing Paul’s.

 

Easy yes, but apparently.

 

Because inside it’s a complicated intertwining of feelings, thoughts, words that John would like to say, maybe screaming to the whole world.

 

It's complicated though, too much, for John.

 

Yet… Paul keeps smiling for John and with him the world is smiling too. And this is so easy that John can only smile again.

 

 

_( 1) - _Some lyrics from “Il balen del suo sorriso” ( _The flashing of her smile)_ , from Giuseppe Verdi’s Il Trovatore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, waiting for the 15th chapter of Ticket to Paris, I decided to post this little drabble I wrote in 2013, when I lost my mom. I still remember her last smile.   
> Anyway, I really love how John and Paul easily smiled to each other. They were so genuine!  
> I hope you liked this little work.   
> See you all on Tuesday for the next chapter of Ticket! :3


End file.
